Salvami
by BLKROS300
Summary: Tsuna is left to fend for himself when his mother becomes sick and he is left with his abusive father. Known as Dame-Tsuna and no friends can anyone save him from his father?
1. His Normality

**Salvami**

Summary: Tsuna is left to fend for himself when his mother becomes sick and he is left with his abusive father. Known as Dame-Tsuna and no friends can anyone save him from his father?

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Pain. That was the only thing that his mind could register. Despite the birds happily chirping and the sunny skies shining through his window the world still seemed so dark. However, Tsuna knew that if he didn't get out of bed soon the same thing would happen all over again. His father would hit him, kick him, and drink some more until he was satisfied or until he got bored then he would move on to something more painful. Just remembering the previous night sent shivers up his back as Tsuna tried to get out bed and ready himself for the long day ahead.

"Ite!" Tsuna yelped in pain as it shot through his back. Stretching slightly to relieve a bit of the pain he gets off the bed and bathes and gets dressed as fast as he can before his father wakes up. After all, if his dad didn't find breakfast on the table before he left for work it would mean another beating and he didn't want to start his day on a bad start. Heading towards the kitchen he proceeds to take out the necessary ingredients and begins his daily routine of cooking breakfast and sits quietly at the table waiting for his father to come downstairs and eat. His father was very controlling and Tsuna knew better than to break his father's rules. For example, everyday Tsuna must do all the cooking and wait for his father finish eating first before he himself can even eat anything, also all the cleaning must be done before his father gets home from work. There were many rules, it was either obey or be beaten.

_Crash! Slam!_

_'It looks like he's finally awake,'_ Tsuna thought hoping his morning would go well_, 'now I just need to stay calm and act docile, hopefully he's in a better mood than last night.' _At the thought of last night's events reminds him of the dulling pain in his back.

Hearing his father come down the stairs he starts mentally preparing himself as he does every morning readying himself for anything his father has in store for him.

Finally seeing his father enter through the doorway, he stands and bows to him. "Good morning, Tou-san.", Tsuna says without emotion, eyes closed, expecting the worst. Luck was on his side though as his father just sat down and began eating, as Tsuna sat back down and waited for his father to finish eating so he could eat his own breakfast.

The silence during breakfast was deafening as time seemed to slow down the only real sounds were coming from his father as he was gorging down all the food. Just watching made Tsuna's stomach churn and twist in knots thinking about food. Unfortunately for Tsuna, the more he thought about it and watched his father gobble down his breakfast his stomach growled. Tsuna tensed and closed his eyes as tight as he could hoping his father hadn't heard it, but his luck seemed to run out when his father stopped eating.

"Hmmm...Are you hungry, son~",Iemitsu said tauntingly.

Too scared to say anything, or do anything for that matter he looks down in fear in anticipation for the worst.

Iemitsu's impatience grows at his son's silence; he bangs his fists on the table scaring him further so bad that he begins trembling.

"Well!" he bellows, as he stands from his seat making his way over behind the brunet's seat.

"I-I'm sorry..." Tsuna pleads as Iemitsu stood behind him, dread filling his entire being. Tears already forming at the corner of his eyes, he takes a shaky breath before his father roughly grabs him by his hair.

"AAAGHHH! P-Please d-d-don't I'm s-sorry!" Tsuna helplessly cries.

"Shut up! I asked you a question 'Are you hungry?' he bellowed as he dragged Tsuna by his hair to the other side of the table, throwing him in his original seat forcing him to look at the half-eaten breakfast, "Well answer me damn it!"

Tired of listening to the young brunet, crying and whimpering as he weakly struggled to get out of his hold. He smashes Tsuna's face on his half-empty plate of food, easily breaking the plate.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

Finally letting go of him, Iemitsu watches as Tsuna slumps down from the impact in obvious agony as the brunet curled himself into a ball preparing himself for further pain.

"Tch, this mess had better be cleaned up before I get home tonight," Iemitsu calmly said as if nothing happened before giving Tsuna a hard kick to the stomach; walking out the kitchen and out of the house on his way to work.

_SLAM!_

"Hnn...itte..", wearily Tsuna opens his eyes only to see red, letting out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding he touches his face realizing it was blood, lots of it. _'Not good. How am I gonna explain this at work.'_ He tries to get up only to fail as he slipped and fell again hurting himself further. Trying again, this time more carefully, he picks up the shattered pieces of the plate and wasted food to throw it away.

* * *

"You're late."

"I-I know, I'm sorry i-it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't otherwise next time I'll dock your pay. Also what's with the bandages?"

"Eh? Uh…I-It's nothing I t-tripped and fell t-that's all."

"Right then get to work, table five hasn't been served yet."

"Hai, I'm on it."

After he was sure his manager was out of sight he tried to hide the bandages around his head more with his bangs as he changed into his uniform. He got ready as soon as he could, he was already late he really didn't want to be in trouble than he already was. Finally dressed in uniform he made his way to table five to take their order as he was instructed.

"Welcome to Vongola Café, are you ready to order?"

Tsuna took out his pen and notepad, ready to take their order. When he looked back at the customer he was shocked he hadn't had expected to be someone from his past. Despite the time that had passed, he could tell it was same person. The same person who helped him against the bullies when he use to go to school was sitting in front of him. The same blond hair and captivating sky blue eyes were staring back at him, it was Giotto. Could his luck get any worse, if Giotto recognized him the manager would fire him for working at the café while he was still underaged. He can't afford to lose this job especially with the bills due soon, and his father spending any money he does make on liquor and various hookers. The money he brings in can only do so much and all the jobs are starting to take their toll on him, after all he can only do so much.

"Hmm…can I get the special of the house, please." Giotto said still scanning the through the menu double-checking what he wanted. When he looked back at the waiter his eyes widened when he realized that he knew him. It was hard to forget someone like Tsuna, all the memories rushed back at once. He could tell that the brunet hadn't changed much over the years; he was still the timid, shy kid from before. But what concerned him more was the bandages covering his forehead and hands even more disturbing was the paleness his round face held.

"O.K., w-would you like anything else with that?"

Giotto smirked 'It looks like he really hasn't changed since we were kids.'

"Uhm…Sir?"

"No that's everything," he smiled back at the brunet, "it's been a while hasn't it, Tsuna~"

"Ah, I'm sorry I t-think you have me c-confused me with someone else." Tsuna tried to avoid eye contact to try and lessen his nerves, but Giotto was making it hard for him.

"Are you sure about that? Then you might want to change your nametag." He said pointing at him.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked down and sweat-dropped. It was just like Giotto to be able to not only tell when he's lying but also to point out the obvious like his nametag on his uniform.

Giotto couldn't help but chuckle at Tsuna's cute flustered face. It seems that neither of them has changed much over time.

"So are you going to explain why you're pretending like you don't know me?" he said playfully.

"No it's nothing, c-can we t-talk about this l-later?" the brunet whispered, trying not to make his manager suspicious on why he was taking so long on making a simple order. He could tell that the manager was watching him, it was some kind of intuition that let him know when something was off.

"Huh?", Giotto was confused why would he want to talk about it later, then he looked behind Tsuna and noticed a man was staring intently at Tsuna. It wasn't till he read the man's nametag he noticed that it was manager. It was no wonder he seemed pissed, the café was busy after all and they appeared short-handed. That was probably why he wanted he wanted to talk later. "Alright then, how about when you get off work we can hang out like the old times."

"S-Sure ok, I'll go get your order…excuse me."

Giotto couldn't help but smile as he watched the brunet go place his order. He couldn't help and wonder why Tsuna was even working to begin with they were the same age so he shouldn't be able to get a job. Though that could explain why he was pretending like he didn't know him. But what he really wanted to know is why he hadn't seen him at school for so long.

* * *

_**After Work…**_

Tsuna hurried out of his uniform as quickly as he could, he had to leave as soon as possible before he was late for his next job as well. He knew he promised Giotto that they would hang out after he was finished at the café, but he can't risk getting into any more trouble than he already was.

'I go to hurry before I get yelled at again' Tsuna grabbed his things as ran out the door and into the alley to his next job. Unfortunately right when he turned the corner he ran right into someone.

"Itte…I'm sorry I was in a hurry."

"Are you-ah Tsuna you're finally off work?"

"Eh? GIOTTO! What are you doing here?" yelled a surprised Tsuna. Then he remembered he was going to be late again to his second job so he picked himself up along with his bag. And tried to pass Giotto before it was too late.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go…"

"Wait!" Giotto grabbed the brunet's arm before he could any further. He pulled him back but lessened his grip when he felt Tsuna flinch. He looked back at him and could see the fear in his eyes; it was as if he expected him to hit him.

"P-please let me g-go, I-I'm going to be l-late."

"Ah…sure ok…," Giotto let go of his arm and watched him turn back around as he tried to pass him again. 'Something isn't right, I'm sure of it.' He stopped Tsuna again this time more gently, "Hey do you want to hang out and catch up, and it's been a while since we last saw each other."

Tsuna looked back at him shocked, how long had it been since he was last able to even go outside and do whatever he wants aside from what his father allowed him to. But that feeling of hope diminished when he remembered his father, if he found out about it he would surely get the beating of a lifetime. He looked back at Giotto with a fake smile before he ran to his second job.

"S-Sure…maybe some other t-time." With that said he started running again and Giotto could only watch as his figure was lost in the crowd.

* * *

_**Later…**_

Tired. That word alone couldn't describe how he felt right now. He had just gotten off his second job and he felt like he was going to keel over any minute. Luckily it was his day off at his third job so he could go home and sleep but before that he had to buy a few groceries and make dinner before his dad got home. Otherwise he had to face the consequences if he didn't, but the pace he was going he wasn't sure he'd make it.

'Ah…I'm so tired and hungry, I can't wait to get home.' Tsuna thought about having nice hot bath after dinner. He stumbled a bit as he went in the store to buy what he needed, he was sure that to everyone else he probably looked drunk off his ass. After paying for his groceries he started his way back home passing through the park to get there faster. But in his haste he started to feel himself sway and started seeing dark spots on the corner of his eyes.

"Hey!"

That voice! It was Giotto again, before he could respond though he felt himself falling. He expected to hit the cold, hard ground but was surprised when it didn't come instead he felt himself being caught by a pair of strong, yet gentle arms. He finally lost conscious, but not before hearing his name from the same person again.

"Oi! Tsuna! Are you ok! Tsuna!" It didn't seem to matter how many times he tried to wake his friend up he was not waking up. He checked him over to make sure he was still breathing and thankfully he was, so he was a little relieved. The sun was starting to set so he decided to carry the younger male to a nearby bench, so that he could rest a little more comfortable. 'He must've been tired, but why is he working so much?'

"Mmm…"

Giotto looked back down at the brunet's face lying in his lap to see him starting to awaken from his sleep. He really couldn't help but chuckle at the way the brunet cutely rubbed at his eyes to get the sleep out.

"Did you have a good nap?~" he questioned playfully.

"Huh?...Mmm…yea…" Wait, that was his voice. He blinked a couple times to help his vision clear up and when it did he was met with the same cerulean, blue eyes.

"Hiee! It's you again!"

"What's that suppose to mean, you're saying it like you don't want to see me. I'm hurt.~" Giotto put on a fake sad face as Tsuna could only sweat-dropped at his antics.

"It's not that, it's just…I-I didn't expect to see you again."

"He he that so, then does that mean we're still friends."

"Of course! But I mean…it's been so long and," Tsuna looked at the ground in shame, this was the only person who helped against the bullies when he was a kid and yet he was treating him like he didn't want to see him. 'What do I do, it's been so long.'

"Soo…how about it are we going to hang out sometime soon."

"Eh?...Yea sure…it's just that right now is not a good time…"

"Really? I haven't seen you for a long time so what school are you going to? Maybe I can visit you sometime."

"Oh I don't know about-HIEE! Oh no! I'm late!" Tsuna stood up to fast and started to sway again, but was luckily caught in time by Giotto before he fell again. "Whoa there, don't strain yourself. Maybe you should sit a little longer."

"I can't, I'm sorry but I have to go…" Tsuna recovered enough to grab his things quickly and was about to leave when he was stopped again by Giotto.

"Alright but can I at least get your number, you know just in case you ever want to hang out again."

"Sure, here…" Tsuna gave him his number as fast as he could before running towards his house. "Bye…"

"Ah…Bye." He waved the brunet goodbye surprised at his speed as he ran off. 'Ha ha he really hasn't changed still late as always.'

* * *

_**With Tsuna…**_

It took every bit of strength he had left to get home and the sun had already set, he just hoped that this would be one of those days his dad worked late. If he did then he wouldn't have to know that he was late in not only getting home but also making dinner.

He made it inside at last, and slumped against the door as he tried to catch his breath. It felt like his heart was going to jump out of his body if he didn't get some sweet air back into his lungs.

"_**And just where do you think you've been?"**_

The malice in that voice, there could only be one person it could belong to. He looked up shakily and true enough it was his father standing before him. Angry like he's never seen him before.

"T-Tou-san…"

* * *

Ok so apparently another story decided to annoy me as I was finishing chapter six to Baby Drama and I wrote decided to write it because it wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you enjoy it let me know if I should continue. Or if you have suggestions I always appreciate them.

Don't forget to review. Pleeeeeaaaaaasseeeeee!


	2. No One to Save Me

Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. I feel kinda bad for making Tsuna suffer in every story but that's all I could come up with at the moment. I've been having a major case of writer's block anyone have any good ideas to help with that because it's starting to make me angry that I the idea is in my head on what I want to do but I can't seem to write it out. Oh I also just figured out how to add the separating bars in the stories so I hope it's easier to understand.

OK on with the story…

* * *

_Last Time…_

"_**And just where do you think you've been?"**_

_The malice in that voice, there could only be one person it could belong to. He looked up shakily and true enough it was his father standing before him. Angry like he's never seen him before._

"_T-Tou-san…"_

* * *

**Chapter Two: No One to Save Me**

"Answer me, damn it!" yelled Iemitsu

Tsuna flinched. There was no way he was going to be able to escape his dad's wrath, especially after breaking his rules again. The only thing he could possibly do is beg him that he at least wouldn't hurt him too bad. There was no way he would be able to fight off the taller male, especially not in his condition; he was barely recovering from the last beating he took. His fears were realized when he felt his hair roughly being tugged at as he was dragged deeper into the house.

"AAAHH!...Noo! Please stop Tou-san!," the brunet cried as he clawed at the blonde's hands, "…I won't do it again! I-I promise!"

He should've known that struggling is pointless, it didn't matter how much he tried to fight back his dad would just hit him back with the twice the force. He was proven right when he thrown into the part of the room he hates the most in his house. Iemitsu had built a cellar underneath the house so that no one would be able to hear his screams especially since the day the neighbors called the police and almost found out his secret. He could feel the familiar cold, unforgiving floor beneath him again and he could hear his father making his way towards him. Tsuna scrambled to get up only to be knocked back down by his dad.

"Gah!..."

It didn't matter to Iemitsu how much his son kept screaming, he just enjoyed watching him wither in pain as he curled himself into a fetal position. Iemitsu just kept kicking, stomping, and kicking more and more into Tsuna's already frail body. After all no one could hear him screaming anymore, he could hit him as many times as it takes for his son to learn that his rules aren't meant to be broken. He was going to show the brunet it's either obey or be punished. He'll take as long as he wants to show him whose boss, no matter how long it takes.

The screams turned to soft whimpers, Tsuna's voice becoming hoarser and hoarser as each kick came stronger than the one before. He could feel the familiar taste of metal in his mouth and knew that his dad had probably broken a couple bones in his body. He just wanted it to end already how much longer would he have to keep suffering like this. Why couldn't his dad just end it, but then he remembered why he kept living this way. An image of his sickly mother went through his mind; she was in her hospital bed smiling weakly at him. That was the only thing that kept him from taking his own life; it was simple as long as he did whatever Iemitsu told him his dad would keep paying all his mother's hospital expenses. And Tsuna could visit her anytime as long as it didn't interfere with Iemitsu's rules and everything was done on time.

"Hnn…"

"Ha ha ha now then, how much more is it going to take before you learn your lesson."

"No more…p-pl-please…nnn…"

"_**Get up."**_

"H-hai…"

The brunet slowly tried to stand being careful not to worsen his injuries anymore than they were, it didn't seem to matter though he slipped on his first attempt and Iemitsu laughed before yelling at him to stand again. The second time was harder than the first but he managed to muster up what little strength he had to shakily stand in front of his dad. Right now he wanted nothing more than to just lie on his bed and sleep the pain away but that would have to wait until the blond man finished his so called discipline. He could already feel the oncoming headache and every bruise beginning to form that his tormentor left on his body. Not only that his vision was also starting to double as he looked up at the person that was supposed to be his dad, he couldn't tell which one was which but he could tell that he was coming closer and closer, until the older man's body overshadowed his own, he reeked of alcohol.

"Now tell me what you want." Iemitsu chuckled darkly as he watched his son process what he had just said. He grabbed the brunet's chin in a false loving way eyeing every little move he made, amused.

Tsuna's eyes widened at what he just heard. '_No…he promised it was only that one time,'_ the brunet tried to look away, but he was forcibly turned to look back at Iemitsu. He tried to hold back a whimper at the force that his dad just used but he was unable to stop it from escaping his lips. "Hnn…" tears were beginning to form again at the awkward angle his dad kept his head in. _'He promised, damn it!'_

Iemitsu was getting tired of waiting for his son's answer, he was getting what he wanted one way or another even if he has to force him. Besides it's not like it wouldn't be the first time he's had to use force to get what he wants. He looked back his son's quivering form it was obvious that he understood what he wanted from him, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"P-please…don't y-you said it was only o-one time….y-you promised…," Tsuna cried, "a-anything…but that." The brunet couldn't help it anymore but let the tears fall freely, he didn't want to experience that dirty feeling again.

_SLAP_

"Aaah!..." He was hit with enough force that he landed on the old beaten bed that his dad had brought into the cellar when he first built it. The brunet held his stinging cheek keeping his eyes closed too scared to do anything that might make him angrier. It wasn't till he heard a belt clacking and what sounded like clothes shuffling that he opened his eyes he noticed his dad dropping his pants and making his way to him with malice in his eyes.

He didn't have time to react or move away before he was trapped beneath his dad's body. Iemitsu couldn't help but smirk at the brunet's vulnerability; he loved watching him squirm underneath him.

"Don't… l do anything, j-just anything but this…," Tsuna kept crying knowing what was coming next, "…stop I won't b-break any more rules."

The brunet tried to fight back against the older man's more sturdy built body. It didn't matter how hard he hit him or even how many times he hit him; to Iemitsu hardly any of the brunet's feeble hits registered.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Iemitsu finally tired of Tsuna's antics grabbed hold of both his arms, "and you'd better answer right. Tell me what you want or I'll just give it to you by force."

"NO!" Tsuna shook his head back and forth trying to get free from his dad's grip.

Iemitsu growled at that, he definitely wasn't going to let him off easy this time. He grabbed both of Tsuna's wrists with one hand as he leaned over to grab a rope attached to a pipe against the wall by the bed with his other hand. He leaned back down to Tsuna's face and whispered, "I guess it'll have to be by force then…" After ensuring that both wrists were secured to the pipe he leaned back down to lick away the tears Tsuna was shedding uncontrollably. Iemitsu teased Tsuna for a couple more minutes before beginning his assault on the brunet. Getting back up, the blonde pulled off the last of the clothes restraining his manhood. After relieving himself of the last piece of clothing Iemitsu turned his attention back to Tsuna who was still struggling against his restraints; he moved so that he was sitting on the brunet's chest and tried to push the tip of his member against the brunet's lips. He wasn't able to push in any further because Tsuna kept trying to move away from his father's hard member.

Seeing as he was getting nowhere, he stopped to reach the nightstand next to the bed and opened it, he reached in to grab an "O" shaped gag with a ring in the center and handle shaped "spider legs" on each side of the ring. It only took Tsuna one second to realize what his dad was planning and he didn't like it one bit. When Iemitsu turned back to Tsuna he could see the fear evident in his eyes and took the moment of distraction to roughly grab his jaw and forced his mouth open to insert the spider-like gag. It took a few minutes but it was worth it to get his satisfaction.

"Aaah…"

"You just had to this the hard way, didn't you." Iemitsu said mockingly wiping away a stray tear from Tsuna's face.

"Naaahh…ah"

Iemitsu grinned at the crying brunet. Feeling his dad's skin covered head bob in and out, then more and more of his shaft, slowly at first, then onto a faster rhythm. He began fucking his mouth, jamming it in until he gagged, then pulling out and thrusting again, shoving it harder still until it was down his throat and holding it there, the brunet's nose pressing into that musky big sweaty bush. He was holding his head like a vice and moaning as he fucked him. Tsuna opened his tear filled eyes and looked up at his dad. He was getting off in his mouth. The muscular blond kept ramming his thick member all the way down his throat and suddenly Tsuna could a feel wet sticky substance squirting into his throat. Finally he shot load after load over his face and into his mouth. His dad was screaming out in pleasure. "Aah…damn it feels so good…". He pulled out after making sure he drank every last drop and Iemistsu kissed him again.

_*COUGH COUGH COUGH*_

Iemitsu slowly slid off the younger male, as Tsuna kept trying to regulate his breathing after Iemitsu practically almost suffocated him. _'No more…please let it be over'_ Tsuna thought but was proven wrong when he felt his pants being loosened. When he looked down he saw his dad roughly pulling his pants and boxers down with one hand and using his other to stroke himself at the same time. Out of fear he kicked and thrashed anything he could to fight back against the older male.

"You didn't think it was over yet, did you?" Iemitsu grinned evilly at Tsuna. "I just barely got started."

"Aaah!"

"That's right, scream all you want no one can hear you!" Iemitsu couldn't help but laugh at his son's pathetic form, trying to twist and turn to get away all the while screaming.

As another kick landed on his strong lean body he caught Tsuna's leg, after finally stripping him of his clothes. Iemitsu placed his leg over his shoulder and straddled his other thigh and grinned he placed the monstrous thing between the brunet's cheeks, grabbed his hips, and pushed it in into Tsuna's entrance in one long, hard, steady thrust. Tsuna screamed and screamed as he was ripped open. Iemitsu kept him impaled for a while, then started fucking him, jamming that huge member right in, then leaning back and thrusting again. There was just one long scream now as the gigantic tool ripped him apart.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Ah…damn…so fucking…tight." grunted Iemitsu.

Tsuna was at the point of passing out from the shear pain he was feeling, but Iemitsu wasn't going to let him off that easy. Each time he sensed the brunet was drifting off, he would slap him hard across the face, bringing him back into reality. Pulling back, Iemitsu admired the heat of the boy's ass, and smiled at the sight of the brunet's blood on his member. The boy's cries for mercy were music to his ears, and he enjoyed terrorizing his hapless victim. Pulling his long thick member out of the boy's ass, he stopped and waited for the boy's cries of mercy to diminish. When the boy stopped begging for mercy, and when his sobs had quieted, the blond without warning, violently jammed his entire member back into his son's ass. Tsuna's bound body tightened as Iemitsu's member invaded deep up into his body, and his whimpering and screams for mercy filled the room. Iemitsu could feel the brunet's ass muscles trying to adjust to the massive member buried in his rear. As he fucked the Tsuna's ass, he marveled in the heat squeezing and pleasuring his member. Running his hands up over Tsuna's back, Iemitsu enjoyed the feel of the son's thrashing body as it tried to escape the pain burning in his ass.

"Nnngh…staahp…no m-maaore…" cried Tsuna

"Aahhh…just take it and enjoy it…hahaha…" laughed Iemitsuas he held the boy tight against his body, he pulled his member in and out his son's tight ass. Without letting up, he quickly rammed his member back and forth up the Tsuna's ass with all his strength.

Unable to escape, and with his pleas for mercy falling on deaf ears, Tsuna could only lay there as the blond-haired man frantically moved his big member in and out of his torn and bleeding ass. Buffeted by wave after wave of excruciating pain, Tsuna was reduced to moaning as the big member moved in and out of his ass. Every time, his dad raped his member into his entrance he would moan, as the member moved back out of his abraded and torn rectum, the brunet would grunt with pain. In and out Iemitsu worked his member, never once caring for his son that he had pinned to the bed. As the giant tool moved up the brunet's ass, the boy's pain increased, and his screams and moaning grew louder. The increased screams from the boy caused, Iemitsu to keep laughing and he redoubled his assault on the tortured boy's ass. As the boy withered in agony, lost in a sea of agony, Iemitsu began to pant with excitement. As the boy withered in pain, he tightened his ass muscles, and this only added to his dad's pleasure as he drilled his member in and out of the brunet's ass. Feeling his climax approaching, Iemitsu gave out a mighty shout as his member quivered and shot his seed deep into the teenager's tight ass. The blond shoot deep into Tsuna's ass, and the salty mixture only added to brunet's pain. Uncaring about the fact he just raped his own son, Iemitsu collapsed on top of the moaning boy. Keeping his member buried in the Tsuna's now ravished hole as his member drained all of his sperm into the boy's rectum, Iemitsu regained his breath. Then slowly, he pushed himself off the boy, and pulled his softening member out of the brunet's ass. Removing his member with a loud pop from the Tsuna's ass, Iemitsu smiled at the boy's ass hole. Iemitsu had fucked the boy so hard and stretched his ass so wide, that his sphincter muscle was unable to close all the way. His ass was stretched wide open and Iemitsu could see his sperm deep inside his torn and bloody asshole.

"Hah…you only have yourself to blame," Iemitsu said as he regained his strength and moved off his son to take off the gag that was still holding Tsuna's jaw open. ", remember it's your entire fault for not following the rules."

'_It's my fault?'_

"If you wouldn't be such an ungrateful brat and do as you're told you wouldn't have to suffer."

'_He's right. It is my fault.'_

"After all, there's no one that can help you the way I do. You're all alone don't you forget that."

'_There's no one to save me, I'm all alone. I really am No-Good Tsuna.'_

Iemitsu untied Tsuna from his bonds and the brunet just laid there contemplating on everything his dad just said. He realized that he was probably right after all he always been so useless at everything he does who'd want to even help him. He's dirty, alone, and nothing but a burden.

'_No one can save me.'_

'_No one...'_

With that the brunet lost consciousness as he succumbed to the pain he just endured hoping he could sleep and never wake up.

* * *

Holy crap this was hard to write. I don't know if this turned out the way I wanted so please review and tell me how I did. Also thanks to everyone that's reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story it gives me confidence to keep going.

I love you all.


	3. To Find the Lost

**Alright! A new chapter! I want to thank everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed even if you only decided to read it I still love you reading my story. I know I don't exactly update regularly but I promise I'm trying, it's just been hard with two jobs, school and I babysit my niece (who I love a lot). Anyway I'm going to go ahead move to the side and let you read now. So I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to drop me a review, please.**

* * *

_Last Time…_

'_He's right. It is my fault.'_

'_There's no one to save me, I'm all alone. I really am No-Good Tsuna.'_

'_No one can save me.'_

'_No one.'_

* * *

**Chapter Three: To Find the Lost **

It been days since he last saw Tsuna working at the café, he'd go in day after day hoping to see the brunet but he was really starting to worry that maybe he'd scared him off. Giotto couldn't help but wonder why the brunet had pretended not to know him, sure they weren't exactly friends but he always helped him against anyone that would try to pick on him. What troubled Giotto the most was how Tsuna kept avoiding questions like about what school he went to and why he was even working at the café to begin with. Giotto checked his phone again hoping that Tsuna had responded to any of his messages but alas there was none. He didn't know why he felt so desperate to talk to him, he just did it was like his intuition was telling him something was wrong.

'_Maybe I should try calling?'_

He kept staring at the screen, waiting but again there was nothing. He was about to put his phone away again for the umpteenth time before…

_**BING**_

Giotto was hoping the brunet had finally responded, only to be disappointed when it he flipped his phone back open and saw it was just Alaude. He went ahead and opened the text anyway it's not like he was doing anything anyway. It read:

_Saturday, 1:24 p.m._

_Giotto_

_Don't forget about the disciplinary committee's meeting at 7:00 a.m. on Monday. Don't be late. Otherwise I will discipline you to death._

_-Alaude_

'Honestly, I was late for one meeting and he still can't let it go.' Giotto thought as he reread the message, it was then he got an idea. If he couldn't figure out where Tsuna was then surely Alaude could; after all his father was the head police chief surely he could pull some strings and figure out where the brunet was. He may have to pay a hefty price in exchange for the favor but it was worth it if it meant seeing the brunet again. Why couldn't he get Tsuna out of his mind? Well it wouldn't hurt to at least try and ask.

_Saturday, 1:26 p.m._

_Alaude_

_I won't forget, I promise. I have a favor to ask though, there's someone I want you to find. Can you do it? I'll do anything~_

_-Giotto_

Giotto hit send before taking another sip of the coffee he had just ordered, for some reason it didn't taste quite the same. He was in the café that Tsuna worked but once again there was no Tsuna, he tried asking the manager about the brunet but had no luck. It seemed that Tsuna didn't really talk much about himself so no one really knew much about him not only that he hadn't even called in or come to work for the last couple of days which worried him more. 'Where are you, Tsuna?'

_**BING**_

It was Alaude again.

_Saturday, 1:27 p.m._

_Giotto_

_I'll do it. Just make sure you finish the reports._

_-Alaude_

Reports? What reports he finished all his paperwork or rather G finished all the paperwork yesterday.

_Saturday, 1:27 p.m._

_Alaude_

_What reports? I finished mine yesterday._

_-Giotto_

_**BING**_

That was fast he hadn't expected him to respond so fast.

_Saturday, 1:27 p.m._

_Giotto_

_I know G finished them for you. As for the reports it's the school's budget reports that I was suppose to turn in this Monday. Make sure they are done accurate without using your lackey._

_-Alaude_

Damn, he really didn't want to look at any more paperwork, especially during the weekend that's the only reason he dumped all the work on G yesterday, so he'd be free. But if that's what it took to find the brunet then he'd have to suck it up and do it.

_Saturday, 1:29 p.m._

_Aluade_

_Fine T.T_

_-Giotto_

Well there goes the rest of his weekend; he just hopes that Alaude finds him or all the paperwork would've been a waste of his time. He'll just have to hope for the best and hope to meet the brunet again.

* * *

_**With Tsuna…**_

It been days since his father had made him endure his punishment, but even then he couldn't help but flinch at every little noise and movement his father made. What made it worse was when he awoke to find that there was a shackle around his ankle and a long chain connected to it, apparently his father no longer trusted him and the only way to regain his trust was to start over and do whatever he wanted without question. It was truly miserable, Iemitsu could control where he went inside their own home now as well, if Tsuna wanted to go upstairs he would have to ask and wait to be unchained before being enchained to the upstairs floor. Even worse was when his father would go to work and leave him in the part of the house he hated the most, the cellar. It was as if he was taunting him by making him relive every moment he had spent in there that night.

He really hated it, but what could he do? After all, there was no one, no one at all; he only had his father who let him stay for a price and his sick mother who saw Iemitsu as a wonderful husband completely unaware of what was even happening in their so called 'home'. Tsuna didn't have the heart to tell her what was really happening; he was too scared that if he did her health might deteriorate even worse. No, he could never tell her. As long as Iemitsu kept paying all the hospital bills and her care then he would just endure it all, it didn't matter as long as she was alive, then he was alive nothing else mattered.

Tsuna was in the kitchen washing dishes while Iemitsu sat in the living room watching television and drinking sake like someone who had just crossed a desert. He was trying to finish the dishes as fast as he could before he went to bed, he didn't want to be awake when his dad became too drunk and get angry for no reason. That was the last thing he wanted, he didn't want a repeat of what had happened before. He finally finished placing the last plate to dry and turned the faucet off; Tsuna makes his way to the living room the chain clanging behind him, listening to his father laughing at something on the T.V.

"T-tou-san?..." Tsuna asks hesitantly as he stares down at his feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Hmmm…what'da want?!" Iemitsu hollered at him, making Tsuna flinch, "can't you see I'm watching something!"

"G-g-gomen…T-tous-san I'm finished with the d-dishes," Tsuna kept fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt as he tried to get the words out, "i-if there's nothing else, t-then can I g-go to bed, sir?"

"Oh? You want to go to bed?" Iemitsu got up from his seat to face his son, "Have you already forgotten how I taught you to ask for something?"

"N-no…I ju-just uhmm…," Tsuna finally stopped looking down to look at his dad, but when he did he was struck with fear again as his father had the same malicious look in his eye from that night, "I…I…"

Rather than keep rambling Tsuna decided to just drop to his knees and bow his head till it touch the cold floor. He couldn't help but shake as Iemitsu laughed at him and decided to amuse himself by forcibly pushing him even more into the floor with his foot.

"Tou-san may I go to bed now, please?" Tsuna asked monotonously.

Iemitsu was enjoying this too much, just watching his own son tremble in constant fear was far more entertaining than anything on TV. He was almost tempted to take the brunet back down to his 'playroom' just so he could see that innocent face squirm in agony. But that would be far too easy, he'd rather have the teen try to fight back so he can put him back in place than a docile sex toy. The more he'd fight back the more exciting it was for him, he didn't know why it just was.

"Well since you asked so nicely~" Iemitsu said mockingly, taking his foot off of Tsuna's back. He strolled to where the end of Tsuna's chain was and unchained him from the floor before promptly making his way to the stairs that lead to the second floor. The blond man yanked at the chain hard enough that Tsuna ended up hitting the chair that his dad been sitting in before and dragged halfway through the hallway.

"Ah!," Tsuna yelped after the binding around his ankle was jerked yet again. Iemitsu kept laughing as he kept forcibly pulled on the chain until Tsuna finally ended up whimpering at his feet.

"Get up."

On command, Tsuna got up as fast as he could before Iemitsu ascended up the stairs with chain in hand; the brunet made sure he didn't fall behind and end up being dragged up the stairs the same way he was in the hallway. He followed the tall man to his room before he got back down on his knees and put his head back on the floor like he was suppose to. Tsuna knew he had to be careful or face his father's wrath again, something he wasn't willing to endure again, especially since he hadn't recovered from the last attack.

"Thank you, Tou-san…," Tsuna thanked him hoping it would end there and he could get some well deserved sleep.

Luck was on his side today though when Iemitsu simply secured the chain to a hook in his room and left him alone. Once he was sure that he was gone he quickly got up and locked his door, at least that way if Iemitsu decided to change his mind and have his way with him there would be something to stop him. Even if it was something that would only stop him momentarily, after all if his dad wanted something he'd find a way to get it no matter what. After making sure the door was locked, he felt himself waver as he slid down the door in relief that he was finally alone. He could finally take a nice warm bath and go to bed to prepare for tomorrow, it's the only day he could leave his god forsaken home and visit the only person he cared about, his mother. Sunday was probably the only thing he looked forward to everyday he woke up to satisfy his dad's demands, that and the fact that he convinced his dad to let him work anything to let him out of the house since he wouldn't let him go back to school. He didn't know why he wasn't allowed to go to school he just wasn't, but convincing him to let him at least work took not only hard work but he was forced to do things he'd rather forge.

After enjoying a long, warm bath he settled down under his covers before looking back at a picture on his nightstand; it was a picture of his mother and him only younger even more they looked so happy. He kept staring at the picture until sleep finally came and took him to land of dreams, far away from the nightmare he was living right now.

'_Goodnight, Kaa-san…'_

* * *

_**Next Day…**_

Tsuna got up extra early the next day; he knew Iemitsu would be still passed out from the last night's drinking binge that he wouldn't wake up until later that afternoon. That was more than enough time to go to the hospital and visit his mother and come back without his dad noticing, now all he had to do was get the shackle around his ankle off. It wouldn't exactly look normal to walk around town with a huge iron manacle around his ankle, so the first thing he would have to do is take away the key that was hanging around his neck.

He quietly opened his bedroom door to make sure he didn't wake the monster of a father and made his way to his way to the bedroom that once belonged to both his parents. He opened the door to find the room a mess again, there were bottles of liquor littering the entire floor and even more were on the bed that his dad was snoring away on. He tiptoed through the sea of bottles careful not to knock any of the bottles together in fear of waking up the monstrous man, course it didn't help dragging a chain behind him. Tsuna finally made it to the edge of the bed where he stood over his dad, it was only a few more steps and he could grab the key to his way out. Now he was really sweating bullets, Tsuna couldn't afford to be careless not when he was so close.

'Just a little more…I just need to be quiet and I can go see Kaa-san…'

The key was finally in sight all Tsuna had to do was carefully remove it without waking up his dad and he'd be home free. Unfortunately he was mere inches away from the key when he realized that the chain wouldn't let him go any further. Tsuna could feel the smooth edge of the key on his fingertips, if only he could get closer. 'I'm so close…'

Tsuna kept stretching as far as he could, he could literally feel the shackle digging into his skin the more he reached. 'I just want to see Kaa-san…' After trying to stretch for too long he lost his balance and fell in the mess of liquor bottles.

"Hiee-hpmh" Tsuna quickly muffled his scream before he accidently woke up the blond-haired monster. But it seemed luck was on his side when his dad turned in his drunken sleep and the key dangled in front of his face as he lay on the floor. He carefully took it from around his dad's neck before quickly and silently he ran out of the house and towards the hospital. He would have to be quick but he was going to treasure every second he spent with his beloved mother.

* * *

_**With Giotto…**_

Giotto really couldn't figure out why he woke up so early usually he spend his Sunday mornings sleeping in till two in the afternoon. The only time he'd ever wake up this early was when a nagging feeling would keep him up at night. He kept trying to go back to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing a certain brunet's face. 'I wonder if Alaude's having any luck finding Tsuna…'

The blond turned a corner to go to the café again but just as he turned he slammed right into something soft and fluffy, he could even pick up the faint smell of roses before falling right on top of whatever he just ran into. He was about to get up to apologize until…

"Hieeee!"

'Wait that scream, it couldn't be…'

Right before his eyes was the person that was driving him insane from the moment that they met in the café; it was really Tsuna alive and well. He couldn't help but inwardly leap with joy.

"Tsuna!"

"Eh? G-Giotto-san?"

Before Tsuna knew he was trapped in a very awkward position with Giotto still on top of him pushing against the bouquet of roses that he'd just bought for his mother. If Giotto kept pressing any further not only would the roses be ruined but their lips were just inches apart any more they might kiss. Giotto on the other hand though didn't care, he was too happy to even notice the people who were staring at them.

"Tsuna~ Why haven't I seen you at the café? Are you doing ok? Have you been avoiding me? Why? You wanna hang out today?..." Tsuna was bombarded with question after question, actually he was surprised that Giotto could still like nothing was wrong considering all the weird looks they were getting from people passing by, it was just too embarrassing.

"A-ano?..."

"Hmm… What's wrong Tsuna?!"

"Uhmm…D-Do you mind getting off m-me, p-people are starting to stare."

Tsuna couldn't help but blush when a group of girls were going head over heels at what they were witnessing, screaming like the schoolgirls they were. This was the last thing he'd expected this morning.

"Ah…gomen I guess I got a little carried away…" Giotto helped Tsuna get back on his feet, but not before noticing the bandages wrapped around the brunet's arms, "anyway where have you been? I haven't seen you working at the café for a while now."

"Oh…uhm… I took a few days off, " Tsuna got up as fast as he could before trying to back away from the blonde man, "I'm sorry but I really have to go now, I'll talk to you later."

"Aaaww~ come on, it's been a while since we've seen each other," Giotto kept pestering Tsuna until he remembered that he was still holding onto the bouquet of roses, "or could it be you have a date tonight~"

Tsuna turned redder than a tomato at what Giotto had just said. As if he could ever get a girlfriend, it was the last thing on his mind.

"N-NO! I-I mean these are for…" Giotto couldn't make out the rest of what Tsuna had said, but one thing was sure he wasn't going to let Tsuna go that easy.

"Oh really then who are the flowers for?~" Giotto snatched the flowers from Tsuna, "Could they be for me? You shouldn't have~" Giotto was trying to be happy but he didn't realize that he only made Tsuna feel worse. He was wasting too much time talking to someone from his past when he should be visiting his mother and that really irked him. It wasn't like he had a lot of time before his dad woke up and realized he left. He angrily took the flowers back from Giotto who was still acting childish before realizing at what he'd just done.

"GIVE THOSE BACK! THEY'RE FOR MY KAA-SAN!" It was the first time Tsuna had ever really got mad at anyone, but he was losing too much time trying to get Giotto to leave him alone. But the look on Giotto's hurt face made him realize that maybe he'd overreacted to Giotto's silly actions.

"Gomen…" Giotto apologized he didn't mean to hurt the brunet.

"No it's just…these are for my Kaa-san," Tsuna looked down in shame thinking about how he couldn't do anything to help his precious mother, "I'm going to visit her in the hospital to see how she's doing."

"Oh… I see…" Giotto didn't realize that he had been inadvertently so inconsiderate to what Tsuna was dealing with. "Neh, would it be alright if I tagged along, you know…to visit your Kaa-san?"

"Eh?..." Did Tsuna just hear him right? Giotto really wanted to go with him, well he guessed it couldn't hurt to have someone else there, "Ok but are you sure you want to come…"

"Of course I do!" Giotto grabbed the brunet's arm and dragged towards the hospital. "Now come on let's go already ha ha"

"Aaah…matte!" It didn't matter though Giotto was too happy at finally seeing Tsuna again that he wasn't paying attention to the brunet complaining rather he was more concerned at the bandages on the teen's arms that he was obviously trying to hide before.

'_What's happened to you Tsuna?'_

Giotto was determined to find out one way or another.

* * *

**AND DONE YAY!**

**Alright I'm updating again, at first I wasn't sure where I was going to go with this story but I finally figured out where I am going with this story. It makes me happy but unfortunately that doesn't mean I'll still be able to update regularly so please be patient with me. Damn my two jobs but what can I do, I need some holiday/kitchen repair money.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter see you next time…**


	4. Looking for the Truth

Here's the new chapter I promised you guys.

Let's see what happens to our precious Tsuna in this chappie shall we.

Also thank you for all your kind words it really keeps me motivated to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own KHR, but if I did it would be Hibari and Tsuna all the way.

Pairing: This is mainly Giotto and Tsuna.

Summary: Tsuna is left to fend for himself when his mother becomes sick and he is left with his abusive father. Known as Dame-Tsuna and no friends can anyone save him from his father?

* * *

_Last time…_

_Giotto was too happy at finally seeing Tsuna again that he wasn't paying attention to the brunet complaining rather he was more concerned at the bandages on the teen's arms that he was obviously trying to hide before._

_'__What's happened to you Tsuna?'_

_Giotto was determined to find out one way or another._

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Looking for the Truth **_

Tsuna was redder than a tomato by the time he checked in at the nurses' station and it was all because of Giotto. It started when the blond dragged him hand in hand all the way to the hospital and got even worse when the nurses starting fussing over the fact that he'd brought a 'date'. Not to mention the whole time Giotto was completely oblivious to all of it.

Tsuna took a deep breath before opening the door to his mother's room; it was something he often found himself doing as if preparing himself to put on a show that everything was ok. He put on his best smile and opened the door.

"Kaa-san, I'm back."

There was no response. It wasn't until Giotto came in after the brunet that he realized why there was so response, Tsuna's mother was in a coma. He watched as the brunet changed the flowers and put in the bouquet that he'd just bought only moments ago. It was strange to see another human being lying so vulnerable on a bed like that; he could only imagine what Tsuna must have been going through to have to watch someone he cared about so deeply only to rely on machines to survive. Giotto kept watching as the brunet fluffed his mother's pillows and covered her with the blanket more, all the while he was talking to her about his day as if she was awake. He felt completely out of place just standing there watching the small brunet try to brighten up room in his own way. Giotto also noted that Tsuna acted differently around his mother than around others, his smile seemed more genuine and happy compared to the fear he noticed when people got too close.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Kaa-san this is Giotto-san," Tsuna finally settled himself down on a chair beside her bed, "I use to go to school with him and I ran into him today."

"Uhm…hello?" Giotto waved awkwardly at the lifeless body Tsuna was chatting with so unusually cheerfully.

Time seemed to tick on by so slowly as Giotto watched the younger boy chat with his mother's unmoving form, occasionally he'd be brought into the conversation but every time he wasn't sure how to respond and when he did it felt so unnatural.

Eventually the blond excused himself stating he was going to get something to drink and would be back soon. But if anything Giotto just used that as an excuse to get some air and more importantly find out how Tsuna's mother ended up in a coma. He was a man on a mission to save the brunet from what was troubling him and to do that he would first have to find out what had happened to him to make him so afraid. To do that he was going start by talking to with the doctor that was treating Sawada-san.

He wanted answers and he was going to get them one way or another.

* * *

_Back With Tsuna…_

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief when Giotto finally left, his facade shattered the moment the blond excused himself from the room. He didn't want to be pitied again just like the nurses did whenever he came to visit his precious Kaa-san, especially not by someone who'd only just come back into his life.

"Kaa-san…I'm sorry about that," Tsuna's hands trembled as they gripped the hem of his sweatshirt, "I-It's just that I didn't want him to worry too much."

He wanted her to tell him it was o.k but he was met with nothing but silence and the constant beeping of the machines that were keeping her alive. He really didn't want to lie but he also didn't want someone pitying him and his situation right now, not when everything was his fault.

Tsuna could already feel his tears on the verge of falling, he felt feel himself break more and more every day and today was no different from yesterday.

The brunet was having a hard time calming down so he started humming a song his mother would sing him whenever he would cry or when she'd know something was wrong with him. He didn't know how but she always knew when he was upset and how to make him smile. Whether it'd be the sound of her voice or letting him help her cooking, she always knew. Though perhaps it was his mother's maternal instinct that always helped her figure it out, either way he was grateful to have such a caring mother, unfortunately he can't say the same for his father.

Despite how Iemitsu treated him, he remembered a time when his father wasn't as the cruel man he knows now. He remembered the day of the accident it was the day everything changed and it was his entire fault. Tsuna calmed down after a while but kept humming anyway, he was getting more exhausted by the minute so he laid his head on the pillow just to rest his head. As much as he wanted to fall asleep he had to be careful not to so he could make it back home on time. It wouldn't be good if Iemitsu found out he left the house without permission after all. Unfortunately he was fighting a losing battle and eventually he dozed off holding on to his mother's hand.

* * *

_With Giotto…_

He'd been wandering the halls for a few minutes trying to get any of the nurses to try to talk to him, but they were either too busy or too distracted whenever he went up to them to ask them a question they'd start swooning over him the minute they saw him. He was starting to lose hope that he'd never find out anything, he was turning the corner when he accidently bumped into someone. Papers flew all over their heads as they both hit the floor.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, brat!"It was a doctor, who was obviously none too happy at being knocked over for no reason.

"Ah! Gomen…," he got up as fast as he could gathering the still falling papers as fast as he could when he noticed a magazine, but it wasn't just any magazine it featured a very revealing nurse in a frilly laced underwear with the matching bra. The only reason he could tell it was a nurse was because of the nurse's hat she was wearing and the stethoscope she was wearing she was holding very seductively. Giotto practically had a nosebleed at the sight until he noticed the file behind the porn magazine, it read: _Nana Sawada. _

Could it be he'd finally found something that would be able to answer all his questions? Unfortunately before he could look through it the file was snatched away from his hands.

"Give that back! It's confidential, only I'm allowed to look through it, damn brat!" It was a tall, scruffy older man with less than shoulder-length hair scowling at him for discovering his light reading.

"Aaah…wait! Are you Sawada's doctor?" Giotto grabbed onto the doctor's sleeve before he could leave, this was the chance he was waiting for. Finally someone who would be able to answer all his questions or at least he hoped so.

"Hmm…What of it?"

"I was hoping you tell me more about how she ended up in a coma." The blond was desperate to have someone give him answers.

"No can do," "Unless you're family I'm not telling you anything." The man said bluntly. He turned to walk away, after he had more pressing 'private' matters to attend to than a snot-nosed brat. He only got a couple of feet before he felt a tug on his shoulder making turn back to face the blond brat.

"What!? Please I'm just trying to find a way to help my friend." Pleaded Giotto.

"Look I don't care I have an obligation to protect my patient's privacy so even if I wanted to I can't tell you anything." Shamal informed him annoyed that he wasn't leaving him alone.

"There's gotta be something I can do to change your mind." Giotto kept begging the doctor to give him something, anything that could give him a clue as to how to help the brunet who seemed so broken.

"Look you've wasted enough of my time," Shamal however just shrugged him off and tried to walk around the teen. "I've got better things to do."

Seeing as how Giotto wasn't making any headway with the doctor he decided to take matters into his own hand and took the doctor's files away from him including his porn.

"Is that so then I guess you wouldn't mind if I told the nurses about your 'special' reading."Giotto smiled in victory as he flaunted the said book in front of the doctor.

"What makes you think anybody's going to listen to a brat like you." Shamal called his bluff, as if he would ever fall for a cheap trick like this. Of course that didn't mean he was going to let him ruin his reputation in the hospital over something so trivial.

"Don't be so sure about that." Despite what he'd said his smile didn't falter, he knew better than to show weakness in front of an adversary. If he wanted answers he was going to have to play hardball, even if it meant damaging the man's character.

"Ohh…what's that suppose to mean?" the scruff man inquired.

"Thought you'd never ask." Before Shamal realized it he saw a yellow blur run past him, it was then he realized where the kid was going… the nurse's station.

'_Crap! If he shows them that I'll never get a date with any of the hotties here!'_

"Gah!" he ran as fast as he could behind the teen but found it was too late by the time he made it the blond-haired brat already had the hot nurses wrapped around his finger. He could only watch as the brat cried his way into the very same bosoms he wanted nothing more than to take pleasure in. He watched as the teen spewed lies about how he had forced the magazine into his supposedly pure virgin eyes. By the time he managed to get there to explain himself every nurse was against him for apparently ruining a 'child's innocence' and disgusted for being an overall pervert.

"Kyaa!" a nurse he was going to have coffee later that day squealed.

"Eh!? Dr. Shamal you pervert!" his Monday date slapped him.

"No wait it's a misunderstanding! It's just research, I swear!" he begged them to believe him but the blond's phony crying wasn't helping his situation.

"No way!"

"Get away from us!"

"Pervert!"

One after another completely either insulted him or shot him down. Each one taking a shot at his pride and most unfortunately for him, his manhood.

"Ahhh! Wait!..."

"I can do this all day~" Giotto mouthed at the doctor, enjoying as the nurses rallied against the perverted doctor. After all the fake crying he asked the nurses for a drink which they all gladly did but not before giving the doctor one last dirty look.

"No wait!" Shamal tried to reason with them but it was too late.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you would've just told me, but I give you one last chance before I go to the next floor and do the same thing." Giotto was more than happy to have some more fun with the doctor at least till he got what he came for. "I'll tell you what you tell me about Sawada-san and I'll get the nurses to like you again, neh?"

"Tch…fine I'll tell you what happened but only in my office." He snatched back his files from the Giotto and walked sullenly back towards his office.

"Great~" Giotto said nonchalantly following the annoyed doctor "Let's get going then."

"Damn brat…" he muttered.

After making themselves comfortable in Shamal's office, Giotto prepared himself mentally for whatever the perverted doctor had to say.

"So what exactly did you want to know?" Shamal stared at blond teen irritated that he was just humiliated in front of so many hot nurses.

Giotto closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, he had to keep his determination strong no matter what. He opened his eyes and looked at the doctor intently giving him his full attention.

"I want to know everything…"

* * *

I finally managed to finish this chapter; I must say it took quite a while to finish it. Damn you Writer's Block! I'm back to just having one job which means I finally have time to update more. This is great considering I've already been snowed in my house so that means I get to sleep in more under my warm blankets. Anyway I'm going to stop rambling and let you guys go do whatever you want like…maybe a review? Please?

Thanks for still reading!

Bye bye

Blkros300

(Ps. Anyone have any good anime to recommend I need one so bad!)


	5. The First Truth is Exposed

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own KHR, but if I did it would be Hibari and Tsuna all the way.

Pairing: This is mainly Giotto and Tsuna.

Summary: Tsuna is left to fend for himself when his mother becomes sick and he is left with his abusive father. Known as Dame-Tsuna and no friends can anyone save him from his father?

Free at last, free at last ! Of trying to figure out how to write this chapter seriously I think I went brain-dead at one point. Oh well I got my thinking cap back on hopefully the next chappie will get done faster.

Thank you to all the new favorites and follows too I'm glad you like my story.

I'm all excited today! : ) I don't know why though!

* * *

_Last Time…_

"_So what exactly did you want to know?" Shamal stared at blond teen irritated that he was just humiliated in front of so many hot nurses. _

_Giotto closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, he had to keep his determination strong no matter what. He opened his eyes and looked at the doctor intently giving him his full attention. _

"_I want to know everything…"_

* * *

**Chapter Five: The First Truth is Exposed**

Shamal had to choose his words carefully, if he told the kid too much he could end up in a world of hurt if his employer found out he was talking about the incident concerning his boss's family. Truth be told the only patients he was even dealing with in this whole hospital was the Sawada family, which only consisted of the lovely Nana Sawada at the moment. Shamal knew that Tsuna needed medical care from time to time because of his boss but every time he'd ask him the brunet would always say he was fine or made up an excuse on how he got injured.

"Look what I'm about to tell you stays in this room got it?" Shamal locked the door to his office after he didn't want anybody eavesdropping on what he's about to say. He turned to sit at his desk as he closed the blinds and curtains insuring that nobody will neither see nor hear them. He wanted complete privacy.

"I promise I won't say a word, I just want to help my friend." Giotto watched curiously at the man's paranoid actions, it was almost like the doctor expected someone to jump out and attack them. Although it was amusing to watch him fidget so nervously but it made him uneasy at how fidgety he was becoming the more he kept checking his office. 'It can't be that serious to tell me about Tsuna's family can it?' Giotto silently thought to himself while sat down when the perverted doctor finally seemed satisfied that no one would be able to hear them.

"Fine, then let me ask you this," Shamal leaned back into his chair he wanted to know exactly how much he already knew, "how much do you actually know about your friend."

"Eh, well…I know he was always picked on in grade school…but I've actually never met his family." that question caught him off-guard, just when he thought he was in control of the situation the damn doctor just took over like it was nothing.

"What?! You're calling yourself his friend when you've never even met his family," Shamal was thrown for a loop, "when was the last time you even saw him?"

"Uhh…it's been a couple years but I mean I figured he moved away or changed schools since he was always bullied." Giotto answered trying to remember when the last time he'd even seen him in school.

This kid was literally blackmailing him and yet the he hadn't even seen the kid for God knows how long. He was starting to question whether or not he should even tell him anything. Then again he wants to be able to walk the halls of the hospital again without having the all the beautiful nurses scorn him every time they see him. There was no way he could live like that, it'd be impossible!

"Heh…some friend you are." Shamal sneered at him.

"H-hey…that's not fair." Giotto retorted back, guilt plastered on his face "Besides I definitely want to help him now and I'm not going to let him down this time."

"Keh, if you say so." Shamal wanted to laugh at the face the kid was making it was definitely amusing to watch him squirm for once. But right when he thought he had the upper hand for once the brat's determination shined through the guilt and acted as if nothing had happened. Shamal could see the determination in the kid's eyes being rekindled by some invisible force, obviously this kid wasn't going to give up.

"So what are you going to tell me how Tsuna's mother ended up in a coma or not?" Giotto narrowed his eyes and focused in on the doctor despite his feeling towards him he was the only one with answers he wanted; he had to remember he had the upper hand not the man sitting across from him, "Don't forget if you don't tell me what I want to know then I'll make sure the nurses will never forgive you."

"Gah! You made that clear already," Shamal retorted annoyed at how he was being treated by a stuck-up brat, "Sheesh, I already told you I'd tell you didn't I?"

"Well then?..." Giotto demanded to know the truth already, it was getting irritating that he wasn't getting anywhere with the damn doctor, "Are you going to tell me or not?" It was true that he hadn't seen Tsuna since they were kids but that didn't mean the jerk had any right to judge him. What mattered right now was that he was here to help him now in any way possible. He wasn't going to give up on him now or ever.

"Right, anyway I've been taking care of his mother since he was about nine or ten years old… so it's been about five or so years." Giotto watched as the perverted doctor skimmed through what he assumed was Sawada-san's patient file. Giotto couldn't help but lean in trying to sneak a quick look at the papers that Shamal was shuffling through, unfortunately the doctor moved them out of his sight.

"Ah…has she really been in a coma that long?"

"Yes, so far there hasn't been any signs that she may wake up," the older of the two explained, "however that doesn't mean that she can't wake up one day, but at the same time she's been in a comatose state for so long it's hard to tell how much her physical and mental state would be affected."

"I see…" Giotto was scared to ask but he had to know, "how did she end up like that?"

"It was a house fire that was supposedly accidental." Shamal said bluntly.

"Are you saying it wasn't an accident? Did someone set it on purpose? But why?" the blond teen bombarded the doctor with question after question. He couldn't believe that someone would try and kill his friend's mother. From what he remembered they were always quiet so he couldn't figure out why anyone would want to harm them.

"Err…on the day of the fire, Tsunayoshi-kun and his mother were admitted to the hospital and-", Shamal continued reading but was cut short by the blond teen himself. He was more surprised when the said blond got out of his chair and slammed his fists on the desk. Before Shamal knew his body jerked in response from the teen's abrupt action, he really hadn't expected his to act so angry after it's not like died or anything. Then again he couldn't really blame him if anything Shamal should be glad that someone other than himself had taken an interest in the brunet's welfare.

"What?! Tsuna was in the fire too!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Yes." The doctor continued despite his momentary shock but he trailed off towards the end, "According to the paramedics and rescue, the house was completely burned to the ground if anything they didn't expect any survivors until they started going through the debris…"

"They were in the fire the whole time?!" Giotto looked at him in horror he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Why didn't anybody get to them earlier?"

"The fire was too intense that nobody could get inside not only that there was no indication that anybody should've been in the house to begin with." Shamal tried to explain to the unruly teen. He knew it was a lot to take in but if they had any chance of helping the brunet then he should at least know as much as he could tell him.

"No way…" Giotto looked down in disbelief.

"They were found in the cellar they assumed that the floor collapsed under them," the doctor continued trying to sound as monotone as possible, "but even after that Sawada-san managed to protect her son by shielding him with her body, though that didn't mean he got out of it unscathed either." As the family's doctor it was best he remained as unattached to them as he could otherwise his personal feelings towards them could interfere in how he diagnoses his patients. Though it was starting to get hard to ignore the circumstances that his young charge was under especially whenever he visited he seemed worse than the last time he visited.

"What do you mean?" the blond teen inquired

"Sawada-san sustained more of the injuries, but Tsunayoshi-kun had major first and second degree burns that covered a lot of his body" Shamal was really starting to hate having to go through his patients' file again but he kept going, "we had to keep him heavily medicated so he wouldn't go into shock from his burns."

"Medicated?"

"Yes…we had to sedate him a couple times because the pain was too great." Shamal said calmly as he could, "Not only that the smoke inhalation caused severe lung damage that we also had to keep him intubated when his lungs stopped working."

"…" Giotto was at a loss for words. It was a lot to take in but he could only imagine what Tsuna must've been going through having nearly no one to support or encourage him in his time of need.

"Are you satisfied yet?" Shamal closed the file annoyed but was glad he finally finished reading the damn file, "I've told you as much as I can already, so if there's nothing else I'd appreciate if you set things straight with the nurses now."

"Fine," Giotto said grateful that he shared so much even if he was blackmailed into it, "also thank you for telling me I'm grateful you did."

"Whatever just get out of here already! You've taken up enough of my time as it is." Shamal closed the file before looking at the blond teen and yelling at him to get out of his office. He did more than enough by telling him what had happened so he had no more reason to cooperate with him. Now whether or not it'll change anything will be to him. His only wish right now was that he'd use the information wisely and help the poor brunet.

Giotto finally left the small office but his thoughts were so lost in everything he just learned he didn't even realize he'd already made his way back to Sawada's hospital room. When he opened the door he couldn't help but blush at the sight before though he had to admit the longer he stared the sadder it seemed. There before his eyes was the petite brunet sleeping so peacefully at his mother's side, it was just too cute. The closer he looked though he could tell that Tsuna needed it the bags under his eyes were proof of that, so rather than awake the sleeping beauty he decided to go and get them something to eat while he waited for him to wake up from his slumber. Before that though he placed his jacket over the slumped teen after all it wouldn't be good if Tsuna got sick while he was out.

He closed the door softly behind him and went on his way…

* * *

_With Iemitsu…_

_**RING… RING…**_

_**RING… RING…**_

_**RING… RING…**_

The constant ringing of the phone was really starting to grate on Iemitsu's nerves; it was his day off what could be so important that his corporation couldn't handle it on their own? Giving up on ignoring the damn phone he groggily aimed to grab the cell phone that laid on his bedside nightstand. He moved to sit on his bed ruffling his hair as he flipped the phone open to answer, whoever it was calling was going to get a piece of his mind for sure.

"If you're calling about something stupid you're going to regret ever being born!" Iemitsu yelled at the person on the line. He didn't care who he was talking to, it's not like they could fire him from his own company.

"_G-Gomen…s-sir but we have a p-problem here…"_ Ah yes, it was his new secretary, he had to get rid of his old one because she was getting too close to him. Or rather he made her disappear he didn't exactly like being questioned about his personal life, especially by someone who was nothing more than play thing to keep him entertained.

"What is it?" he inquired angrily.

"_W-well you see there's someone here interested in buying the c-company." _She stuttered annoying, obviously it was her first day if she had enough nerve to call him on his week off.

"WHAT?! You idiot tell them I'm not selling!" he yelled belligerently, he was in no mood to deal with this right now. If he had to keep listening to her any longer about something so trivial he was going to blow a gasket. Still the fact that someone had enough guts to go against him held his interest, it might be an opportunity to get ahead of them and take them down.

"_Ahh…I-I'm sorry sir, but t-they won't leave until they see you."_ The receptionist replied timidly, Iemitsu noticed she was breathing shakily clearly she wasn't going to last long in his company.

"Who is it?!" he yelled annoyed at how timid she was.

"_He o-only said he came from the Gesso Corporation."_

"Gesso!" Iemitsu clutched his phone hard enough he thought he heard it crack. This was completely unexpected, he heard of them before but never expected they'd dare even go near his company it was definitely going to be troublesome they he ignored them. Especially when they made a name for themselves for getting what they want in very unconventional ways; he'd have to act fast.

"_Yes sir…"_ she asked meekly.

"I'm coming in I'll be there in a few minutes," he informed her, but before that "Oh and one more thing."

"_Y-yes?..." _

"I don't want to see your face when I get in," Iemitsu said smugly,"you're fired!"

"_B-But!..."_

Iemitsu had heard rumors about a corporation that was buying out all kinds of businesses, but he never thought that they try and buy him out. The last he heard they were only interested in small businesses not a major corporation like his. He should've known it was only a matter of time before they started going after bigger companies, this didn't bode well for him from the information he's gathered no one had ever turned down the Gesso Corporation's president. However as much as he knew about them he was completely caught off-guard, it was probably the same way they managed to trick everyone else. It didn't matter though after all it's not like he became a corporate CEO without having a few tricks of his own.

In the meantime, he needs to get ready for the long trip back into the city. He groggily got off his bed but immediately regretted when his head felt like it was going to split open any moment, he really needed to cut back his drinking. Well first things first, he'll definitely need a bath and some food before he goes so it's time to wake up his worthless son.

"Oi! Tsuna get up and make me something to eat!" Iemitsu's loud voice resonated throughout the whole house, however…

No response.

Getting no answer back really pissed him off more; Iemitsu stumbled his way to the brunet's room and banged on the door. When he still didn't get an answer he decided to use force to get what he wants as always. The door splintered in two from the force and Iemitsu was more than happy with his display of force but it was cut short when he realized that his son was nowhere in sight. His things were still there even the chain he used to keep him inside the house was still there; all except his piece of trash he called his son.

"Damn it!"

'_Where the hell is the brat?' _

Iemitsu rampaged through his son's room in pure rage, who the hell was he to think that he could get away with running and hiding from him. His patience was really starting to run thin with his bastard of a son; it seemed that his son was going to need another round of punishment. But alas that would have to wait until after he figured out how to get rid of cut-throat bastards trying to take over his corporation. Either way right now is not the time to lose it; he quickly went back to his room he still had a lot of packing to do not to mention he was in a desperate need of a bath.

Tsuna had better enjoy the little bit of freedom he has while he's gone, because when he returns there will be hell to pay for sure.

* * *

I almost didn't think I'd make it on this one. So how have you guys been I've missed you all! Sry it's a little short

Don't forget to review and leave your ideas, opinions or anything really it's what drives me to keep writing for you guys.

So comment comment comment…


End file.
